


Baise Moi

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Fleur and Oliver have a chance encounter after the Quidditch World Cup.





	Baise Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Fleur was bored.

She walked quietly through the campsite, her eyes darting briefly over every attractive wizard she could spot. She preferred it this way...choosing a random, a willing man to fuck her. It was all they wanted anyway. Most men who saw her didn't give a damn about getting to know her...or falling in love with her. They stuttered, drooled and she could see in their eyes they wanted nothing more than to get under her robes and have a go.

This way, she didn't have to let herself open up emotionally. This way, she wouldn't be the vulnerable one. She learned to use her blood to her advantage. Besides, she only seduced a man when she was bored and feeling restless. And she was definitely both of those things.

When she found herself nearing her own tent again, she sighed, almost giving up hope of spotting an attractive...available wizard. She would have no problem seducing a married man...or even one who had some witch hanging on his arm...but that proved to provide one too many complications.

But her eyes immediately landed on a group of four wizards, all sitting around the campfire and discussing the Quidditch match with enthusiasm. The most animated of all was also the most attractive. She could see the broad shoulders and chest under his robes. The fire flickered across his face, highlighting the smooth features of his face. She could tell his eye color matched his short, brown hair...but she noted it was just long enough she could slide her fingers into and latch on.

She neared the group, her hand sliding her long mane over her shoulder and she clipped open her robes so the curves of her body could be seen through the sheer dress she wore. He would do for the evening...

Oliver knew she was coming before he even saw her. A glimmer of sexual excitement began to hum under his skin several moments before he lifted his eyes and saw her watching him. At first he thought she was a vision caused by the several bottles of alcohol consumed by he and his friends. But then she was moving towards him, her eyes connecting directly with his as she unclasped her robes, revealing her slim body. All the arguments about Quidditch he had been having with his friends were fading quickly from his ears.

He had never got a hard on that fast in his entire life.

Oliver saw her give him a quick, knowing smile before she walked passed him, heading towards the row of trees that lined the campground. Without thinking, he stood and watched her for a moment, the moon causing her blonde hair to appear silver...almost glowing in the dark.

He excused himself from his bewildered friends and began to follow her...practically hypnotized by the way her hair swayed in time with her hips.

She disappeared into the trees, but he seemed to know where she was. And what she wanted.

Oliver stepped cautiously into the tiny clearing where she was waiting, a smile curving on her lips.

"You came," she said quietly.

Oliver felt the dryness in his throat thicken as she began to walk towards him, sliding her robes silently off of her shoulders. Her soft voice held a thick French accent, and she was wearing a pale blue, ankle length dress that matched the color of her eyes. His eyes dared to lower to her breasts. He could see the nipples protruding through the thin material, beckoning him.

He suppressed a groan and lifted his eyes back to her face when she stopped in front of him.

"Who are you?" he managed, trying desperately to resist the animal urge to throw her down and tear her clothes off.

"It doesn't matter..." she whispered, lifting her arms around his neck.

Her touch sent tingles down his spine to the tips of his toes, filling his body with intense warmth. His hands found themselves sliding around her waist and clinging.

"At least tell me your name..."

"Do you really need to know my name?"

Even as his mind said yes, his body responded with a quick no, and he lowered his mouth to hers. His hand lifted to her cheek and slid back into her hair. He noticed her hair was the same texture as her lips. Soft and smooth. A man could get lost in her scent and body for a very long time.

Needing to breathe, Oliver pulled away and began to ask her for her name once more, but found his voice had disappeared when she reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" He made no move to stop her though, once her soft palm flattened against his chest and slid downwards to his flat stomach.

"Don't you want me?" Even as she asked she was leaning forward and sliding her lips over his skin. She had asked the question with such a simplistic tone, as if the answer would never be no. It seemed odd to Oliver that he couldn't seem to say no, even if he had wanted too.

"I do want you...I just...oh god..."

Her tongue had begun to retrace the trail her lips had left and all formalities and logic flew out of Oliver's mind as he grabbed her arms and jerked her up to him, his lips slamming roughly against hers.

He heard a soft noise in her throat, as if she were purring. They shifted quickly and Oliver stumbled back until she was pressed against the hard bark of the nearest tree trunk. His mouth plundered and explored, his hands roaming quickly over every inch of her body he could reach.

The blood in his body was pulsating, draining directly into his crotch. He couldn't even stop to form a single coherent thought. All he knew was he had to be inside this woman.

He let his hands moved down to clutch at her dress, tugging it up around her hips so he could slide his hands underneath the material. They both moaned when his fingers found her flesh, stroking and exploring. Her skin was warm, though Oliver felt a tiny shiver travel through him.

Their lips met again and he sighed with appreciation when his fingers slid inside her knickers and tugged, ripping them away from her body.

His body pressed against hers tightly when his fingers plunged into her, eliciting a sharp cry from her lips. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched back, her hips sliding against his fingers as they continued to stroke quickly inside of her. He leaned his arm against the tree and watched her, his lips occasionally nipping at hers, growing more excited with each moan that slipped past her perfectly shaped mouth.

She came with one long shuddering moan, opening her eyes to lock with his. He suddenly remembered to breathe and he pulled her against him, lowering them both to the hard ground before lifting her dress up around her hips.

"Hurry..." she moaned, wriggling on the ground beneath him, her slim legs parting.

Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Oliver reached down to fumble with his zipper, duly noting that if he could take his goddamn eyes off of her, he would be able to see what he was doing.

Fleur reached up and grabbed Oliver's robes, tugging him down to slide her lips over his quickly. She heard him moan against her mouth and with an air of impatience, she grabbed his hands, batting them away from his trousers.

Oliver felt her tongue slide past his lips and resisted the urge to come right then and there in his boxers. His whole body seemed to throb...almost painfully. The heavy desire he felt for this woman was overwhelming. He felt like he might suffocate from it if he wasn't inside her soon.

His eyes crossed and his breath hissed out of his mouth into hers when he felt her nimble fingers open his trousers and grasp his erection.

In a haze of frenzied need, Oliver lifted his hands and grasped the neckline of Fleur's dress, unaware his hands were tearing it down the middle to expose her breasts.

Fleur gasped loudly at the sound of ripping material, and felt his mouth close over one hard nipple. Eager to have him inside of her, Fleur wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust him towards her, crying out happily when he pushed deep inside of her.

"Oh...fuck," he groaned, tearing his mouth from hers and falling over, his hands thrusting against the ground to keep himself from tumbling on top of her.

When he was sure he wasn't going to embarrass himself, Oliver began to move inside of her, his lips parting with the intense emotion she was giving. It seemed to radiate from her, engulfing him in a whirlwind of pleasure. Looking down, he saw her full wanton lips were no longer a soft pink, but a cherry red. His eyes lifted to hers and the ocean blue color he had noticed before had darkened to a deep cobalt. He immediately recognized the smug glint in them, as if she knew she had him wrapped around her like a fool.

"Baise moi," she whispered, lifting her hips to match his rhythm.

His eyes closed again when he felt her clenching tightly around him. His hand found itself fisted in her hair and he began to move faster, thrusting in deeper until the unbearable need for completion began to pump through his loins.

He bent his head down to flick her nipple roughly with his tongue as his movements became more forceful. He was more than pleased when he heard her loud moans fill his ears. 

Oliver leaned his head back and moaned, feeling the rush of release begin to build inside. He could feel every inch of her around him, throbbing and begging. His hands fisted tightly in the grass beneath them, tearing a few thin pieces out of the ground as he pounded himself harder into her.

The fire inside her stomach was spreading throughout her entire body, causing the tips of her toes to curl with exquisite pleasure. She wanted to hurry. She needed to hurry.

Fleur closed her eyes, focusing solely on the feeling he was causing between her thighs. It was wondrous, invoking pleading moans for more deep in her throat. The mounting excitement was shocking, causing her to quiver beneath his body as she climbed higher and higher.

"Oh! Plaire, plaire!" she cried, her fingers sliding to the muscles in his arms and squeezing tightly as she came, trembling around his body. The stars above them blurred together and she shook her head, as if in denial from the strong wave of pleasure that had flowed over her so suddenly. When he continued to plunge into her, she bit her lip from screaming as the friction below became more sensitive. font-family: Arial">

Oliver felt her hand slide into the hair at the nape of his neck and he opened his eyes to look down at her. She was watching him intently, her lips parting with low, drawn out moans. Their eyes met...connected. He began to feel as if he were drowning...the deep pool of sapphire drawing him in, holding him under until he couldn't breathe.

His eyes flickered away from her eyes to her lips and watched as her pink tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip slowly. Suddenly his orgasm slammed into him, taking his breath away with surprise.

Oliver cried out and bucked his hips against hers. His eyes shut tightly as the fierce heat rushed through him causing every inch of his body to shudder. He kept thrusting inside of her savagely until he had emptied himself completely. Drawing in a desperate breath of air to his lungs he fell forward, hearing her quick yelp of surprise when his weight pinned her tightly to the ground.

He had intended to roll off her, but felt all energy in his muscles had been drained as well. He gulped in huge quantities of air, thankful when his heartbeat had began to slow down. His release had been so strong, so powerful and bordering on painful that he almost wanted to weep.

After several long moments, Oliver pulled himself up to look down at her. Her eyes were wide, and once again the crystal blue had had seen earlier. Although the smugness in them was gone, replaced by surprise and wonder.

She lifted her head slightly as if she wanted to kiss him, but he pulled back, studying her face closely.

"What's your name?"

She swallowed and opened her mouth to reply when the loud voices and screams echoed in the night. Startled, Oliver and Fleur scrambled to their feet, quickly adjusting their clothes and watching as chaos erupted at the campsite several yards away.

He lifted his wide eyes to the Dark Mark that had formed almost directly over the spot where he and Fleur were. His heart pounded inside his chest as his eyes snapped to hers. She was shaking, her skin more pale than usual.

"Ze Dark Mark!" she said, her voice shaking with fear.

"We need to get--"

"My sister! Gabrielle! I must get to her...." font-family: Arial">

He watched her pull her wand out of her robes and perform a quick Stitching Spell on her dress, even as she ran out into the field towards the fire and panic. He opened his mouth to call after her, but realized he wouldn't be heard over the screams. Instead, Oliver ran after her, but was soon consumed by the crowd desperate to find family and friends.

He stumbled upon his friends quickly, asking quickly for explanation. But they didn't seem to hear him as they shoved the rest of his things into his arms, yelling at him to Apparate home. Their panicked words were lost on him as his eyes continued to search for the mysterious blonde, wanting to make sure she was alright.

Only when a large witch knocked into him on her haste to escape did Oliver finally snap out of his trance like state. His eyes and ears adjusted to the madness around him and he pulled out his wand. Concentrating, he flicked quickly, his eyes snapping up immediately when he felt the same tugging vibe he had experienced earlier.

His brown eyes met blue, for a moment, only a brief moment before he disappeared.


End file.
